


like home

by webtastic



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, sry if canon inconsistencies, takes place before new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtastic/pseuds/webtastic
Summary: They’re not too used to it. The domesticity of it all.





	like home

 

“I feel like this could’ve been kinda romantic,” Ryuuga muses out loud as him and his partner push a sofa through the front door of their newly acquired "home." They’ve been looking all over the neighborhood for abandoned and forgotten furniture to make it look more like an actual home and not an empty warehouse meant for storage.

“What’s not romantic about this? We’re moving in together.” Sento replies with a chuckle before adding, “Let’s move it a little more to the left.”

“Into an abandoned warehouse. Not really what I pictured our first place together would be. Is this a good spot?”

  
“You imagined us living together? Didn’t take you for such a romantic.”  Sento says, mildly amused by the whole conversation. The other just rolls his eyes, but the embarrassment is obvious on his face.

  
“.. Shut up.” They stand back for a bit and assess their work. It’s a pretty large warehouse. There’s a lot of space but right now they have the bare minimum. A place to sleep, a sofa, a refrigerator. There’s a hose out back that they’ll have to use for a bit. Sento plans on making more money by selling his work. Maybe they can even forge identities eventually and get jobs. But right now this is all they have.

  
“It looks good here.” There’s a pause before Sento says, “I thought about it too.” It’s hardly the most romantic thing they’ve ever talked about but they’re both a little flustered regardless. They’re not too used to it. The domesticity of it all. They’re not being threatened by an alien life form. Now they’re free to feel what they want without the fear of one of them dying the next day. It’s been an overwhelming year.

The next day they go to the nearest convenience store. Just to pick up a few snacks. Some ramen and protein for Ryuuga, who’s waiting outside. When they get back home Sento can’t stop chuckling to himself.

“You gonna tell me what’s so funny?”  
  
“Look at what I got. It was a promotional poster that came with your protein.” Sento tosses his partner a folded up poster. “You’re not gonna like it though.”  
  
“Why?” Ryuuga unfolds the poster and grimaces immediately seeing his own face staring back at him. “Haha. Very funny.” He keeps staring at it in silence with an unreadable expression on his face. Sento throws a colored sharpie at him, snapping him out of his daze immediately.  
  
“What the hell, dude?” Ryuuga picks it up. He looks at Sento who’s holding up more.  
  
“Wanna draw on it?” The physicist says with a rare mischievous smirk. Ryuuga laughs loudly.  
  
“Of course!”    
  
And they laugh for 20 minutes as they deface this poster of a seemingly perfect Ryuuga with black hair.  They draw on his face. They write speech bubbles for him. It’s fun and more calming than Ryuuga thought it would be. They hang it up on the wall and Ryuuga points at it.  
  
“You better be treating Kasumi right, you clown.” He says playfully, but Sento can tell he’s completely serious.  
  
“Do you ever miss her?” And Ryuuga thinks for a bit. Sento already knows the answer.  
  
“A bit. There’s no way I couldn’t. She was my best friend for a long time. I'm happy she's alive and well though." He looks at Sento. "I have someone much more important in my life right now.”  
  
“Sap.” Sento replies with a gentle smile. He ruffles his own hair out of habit. Ryuuga chuckles at that, wrapping his arm around Sento’s shoulder and pulling him closer.  They stand in comfortable silence, just starting at the poster on the wall.  
  
“We should get a Tsunagiiz poster to match it.”

 

The next two weeks consist of Sento quickly inventing new toys and silly gadgets as quickly as possible. He spends multiple sleepless nights trying to come up with something fun, exciting, and new. Ryuuga takes a few construction jobs around the area, getting paid pretty decent money for his hard labor under the table. He uses the money to get more furniture for the warehouse. It’s starting to look a bit like a space actual humans live in. Kinda. They end up going to a community flea market near them to sell the inventions and toys. Sento puts overpriced stickers on them and prays to himself that some dumb parents will buy them regardless.  
  
“Here. Put these on so people don’t start rumors that Satou Taro from Tsunagiiz and renowned boxer Banjou Ryuuga are dating and selling overpriced toys to kids.” Sento hands his partner a pair of cheap sunglasses. Ryuuga complies, trying not to laugh at the idea, and watches Sento do the same. They finish setting up their display and join the other sellers in desperately trying to appeal to the sea of families looking for something to buy.

  
They’ve only sold half of their supply by the time the day ends. They start packing things up, bickering quietly amongst themselves, before they hear a familiar voice.

“These are really cute!” Sento is about to reply with a thanks before he sees who said it. Misora is holding one of his tiny toy robots in her hand with a smile. “What does it do?” Ryuuga’s mouth falls open. The two look at each other a little panicked. They knew they were bound to run into her someday. Or even one of their other old friends. They’re still coping with being forgotten and so far it hasn’t gotten any easier. Sento recovers quickly, a forced smile reaching his lips.  
  
“Thank you. It has a motion sensor. It’s still a prototype so right now so all it does is greet you when you walk by. It speaks 3 languages.”  
  
“You made this?” She asks. “I’m impressed! I’ll take one!” She hands him money and Sento hands half of it back. She tilts her head in confusion.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. We’ve made enough today.” She’s confused but she doesn’t argue, they look tired.    
  
“Thanks again! Hope to see you here again next week!” They nod slowly with bright smiles and watch as she walks away with her cute new robot. Sento wonders if they’ll display it in Nascita. If it didn’t hurt so much, he’d love to stop by again.  
  
When they can no longer see her they look at each other again.  
  
“This sucks.” Sento mutters.  
  
“Yeah. That kinda hurt. Let’s just go home.” Ryuuga’s voice wavers but Sento doesn’t push it. He knows it’s hard. They can’t change it.

 

They’re making a pretty steady income for two people with no identities, Sento thinks. They have cheap prepaid phones now and the project leader of a local construction company calls Ryuuga whenever they need an extra hand. He says they can’t officially hire him, but he's sympathetic enough to let him work sometimes. Sento has gained a bit of fame at the neighborhood flea market. Kids line up every week just to see what new invention Sento is selling. The kids don’t like when Ryuuga shows up to sell them though. They always give him a hard time. They’re making enough that Sento can focus on perfecting the script that he put on hold. He even has a working computer now.

He’s typing away loudly while Ryuuga’s in bed, just staring at the high ceiling. It’s nostalgic in a way. Ryuuga wonders just how many nights he’s spent falling asleep to the loud clacking of Sento’s keyboard before all this.

  
“Sento.” Sento looks over. Sees Ryuuga watching him from the mattress on the floor across the room. They should definitely invest in a bed frame.

“What?”  
  
“Come to bed.” Ryuuga pleads. “Please.”

“What? Why?” Sento looks back to the monitor screen and begins typing again. Ryuuga sighs loudly.

“Because I miss you? I feel like we haven’t seen each other in weeks. You should take a break.” Sento stops typing mid sentence and deflates. He opens his mouth to retaliate. He almost says “That’s not true. We live together.” But Ryuuga is right and they both know it. They’ve both been so preoccupied with working and trying to make money they barely had any quality time to themselves.

  
“You’re right. Sorry.” Sento saves his document, turns off the computer and quietly gets into bed. Settles into his familiar position of being the big spoon. Ryuuga makes a triumphant noise to himself as if getting Sento into bed before 4am was his biggest achievement of the week. Maybe it was. Sento rests his hand on his partner’s waist. Leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. It’s their first in a while and Ryuuga rolls over, puts his warm hands on either side of Sento’s face and pulls him in for a kiss. They kiss each other in earnest this time. It’s nice and slow and Sento didn’t realize how much he craved this until right now.

  
They pull away panting and Sento asks, “Are you working tomorrow?”   
  
“No. Why?”

“I’m starting to think you’ve been right about telling me to take a break. Let’s do something tomorrow.”

  
“Of course I’m right. How does it feel being the idiot this time?” Ryuuga snickers, feeling pretty proud of himself for being able to convince a workaholic like Sento to relax for two seconds. Sento flicks his forehead.

  
“Watch yourself, idiot.”

  
“Ow, shut up. What do you want to do tomorrow?”

  
“Date?”

  
“... Date.” Ryuuga repeats, clearly intrigued.

  
“Yes. Our first date.”

  
“I feel like saving the world was a good first date though.” He jokes. Sento rolls his eyes.

  
“Okay. Our, uh.. second date? But with less lives on the line. Less trauma too.”

  
“Yeah, man. Let’s do it.”

Tomorrow comes and they find themselves at the same place they started. The same bench they sat at together after finding each other in this strange new world. The same place where Sento gave his first show pitch. It’s weird to think about but it wasn’t that long ago. Sento lost count of the days in the craziness of it all. Ryuuga probably remembers though. They just stare at the scenery in a comfortable silence for a bit. Being here makes his chest feel a little heavy, but he feels happy regardless. He looks over at his partner, half expects him to look restless or something, but instead he’s just looking at him affectionately.

“You say I’m a sap but look where you brought me.” Ryuuga beams. It’s radiant. He’s beautiful and Sento can’t look away. Can’t stop thinking about how lucky he is. Maybe coming here was a bad idea, he thinks, his emotions are going haywire and it’s a little overwhelming. “It’s really beautiful here though. Nice view.” Sento can’t take it anymore.

“I love you, Ryuuga.” Sento blurts out without thinking. It’s a little embarrassing being so honest, using his first name. He mentally curses himself for being so abrupt. He didn’t think it was the first time he said it out loud but the way the other reacts says otherwise. Ryuuga’s expression is a weird mixture of too many emotions. Sento can almost hear an imaginary shout of “Finally!” from his partner’s brain.

“I know. I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me for canon inconsistencies im just here for a good time!!!!! follow me on twitter @happykirapark


End file.
